


Wasting Time

by KateKintail



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Gimli help an expecting Arwen and Aragorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasting Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not my boys! I make no money off this!

Backing up, step by step, Gimli dragged a dusty trunk across the room by its side handle. “Remind me again why we are the ones tasked with cleaning this place? Aragorn’s the king. He has staff to do this sort of thing now.” He broke off, coughing from the dust.

Cradling the stack of papers in his arms, Legolas swept over and bent, kissing Gimli’s cheek. “Because we are his good friends and promised to help however we could before the baby comes. What they needed was a room cleared for the nursery.” 

Gimli grumbled, giving the trunk a swift kick. “We need to learn to be more specific with our offers from now on. I had imagined perhaps crafting a cradle.” 

Legolas sat down on top of the trunk, looking thoughtful. “A cradle?”

“For the babe, aye. You could lead me to a good tree that had fallen and I could chop it into sections with my axe, hollow out a part for the baby to sleep in. I could construct a frame while you carved upon it intricate designs and warm blessings in the tongue of man, Sindarin, Silvan, and Khuzdul. At the head we could place a jewel inset in the wood, perhaps a scarlet one, a color of royalty.” 

“What thought you have given this!” 

Gimli shrugged, cleared his throat. “I am wasted here.”

Legolas nodded and reached down, pulling Gimli to him, squeezing him onto the trunk to sit beside him. “I should love to see such a cradle come into being. Let us finish this task as quickly as we can, then—”

Gimli let out a laugh from deep in his belly. “That might just be the first time you ever expressed an interest in finishing quickly.”

A smile played upon Legolas’ lips. “I assure you the desire is limited to tedious tasks such as this.”

“I should hope so.” His mouth met Legolas’ in one last, lingering waste of time before they got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for swap-blot slash group’s second “Got 8 Minutes to Spare?” flash slash swap using word set #2: learn, jewel, scarlet, imagine


End file.
